


Yours

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: John’s not happy when he catches you flirting with the bartender.Day 12 - Choking





	Yours

“You’re mine,” he growls against your skin, his teeth sinking into your neck. He’s pissed, you know he is, you’d done what you did specifically to get this reaction from him. The bartender was hot and you knew the second you walked in that you could flirt enough to get John jealous. It doesn’t usually take much, just a few giggles some innocent touches and John’s dragging you from the bar, hand gripping your elbow harshly. 

*

He’s got you back in the room completely naked by your bed. His hands roaming your bare waist squeezing your ass as he grinds you against his cock. He’s still got his jeans and black t shirt on and you’ve tried undressing him but he keeps slapping your hands away. You can tell he’s in the mood to tease you. He pulls you with him as he walks backwards towards the bed. When his legs hit the end he falls down onto the edge, you go to straddle his legs but he shakes his head. Instead he pulls you from between his legs, maneuvering you until he’s got you pulled over his thighs, ass in the air cunt pressed into the side of his jean-clad leg. 

He puts an arm over your shoulder blade to hold you down and his other hand rubs at the fleshy globe of your ass, You know it’s coming but you still jump and shudder anyway as his hand comes down harshly against your behind. He slaps your ass again and again until you’re rubbing your hips against his leg slick dripping between your thighs. His fingers find your slit pushing through the wet slick of you, pressing into your hole. Your breathing picks up more as he fingers you and you whine as the sound of your wet cunt fills the air. 

“Please,” you cry biting into your palm. “Please fuck me.”

“Who’s pussy is this?” John asks stroking your hair. 

“Yours, sir, please,” you whine and he picks you up so you’re straddling his waist. He pushes your hair from your face tucking it behind your ear and it’s so gentle and sweet you almost don’t expect the palm that connects with your cheek. You groan and grind your hips against his dick straining against his zipper. 

“You gonna stop acting like a slut? Gonna stop flirting with every man that looks at you like they wanna fuck you?” He asks. 

“Yes, sir,” you say. He knows you don’t mean it. That you’d never let anyone else have you like that. But he also knows that you’re lying that you’ll never stop trying to make him jealous, the game you play is way too much fun. You nod innocently and he opens his pants and pulls out his cock. You want him to take off his shirt, to be naked with you, his chest pressed against yours. You want to feel his skin, but this is a punishment he’s not gonna give you everything you want. 

He thrust his cock into you, filling you up, and you whimper against his neck. He lifts your hips and drops them back down into his lap guiding you to ride him. He captures your lips with his silencing your moans then his hand wraps around your throat squeezing slightly as his forehead presses against yours. You lift your thighs and let him thrust under you his cock head hitting your g spot with every stroke up into you. His grip tightens around your throat and your breath comes in shorter as your orgasm approaches.

“You gonna cum on my cock, baby girl?” He asks squeezing harder and you try to nod or say anything but you can’t, all you can manage is a tiny squeak. Your hands shoot up, fingers digging into the skin of his forearm as your orgasm takes over you. 

Your thighs shake and your whole body goes slack as John releases your throat and your slick splashes against his thighs, dripping down his cock all over the front of his jeans. He pulls you off of him and you drop down onto the floor between his legs as you suck your slick from his throbbing dick. 

His hands grip the back of you head pushing you further down on his cock and you choke around him as he cums down your throat. He picks you up from the floor cleans you up and puts you into bed covering you with the blankets. He whispers against your temple as you pass out in his arms. 

“Mine”


End file.
